The Three Sisters
by Ella1673
Summary: When three sisters come to court, Edmund pays them no attention. They don't understand him and never will. But as they hatch their plot on the Pevensies, Edmund comes dangerously close to losing more than he expected. Edmundxoc. During the golden ag
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Right, I know that I probably shouldn't start another story while I still have another one on the go… But I really want to write this, partly because this will be the first one where it is actually sort of Canon! Wow! Isn't everyone proud of me? Or not, depending on your view…**

**Chapter 1**

King Edmund the Just took off his helmet and held out his hand to his opponent, who was also his best friend.

"Well done, Fakir, you almost beat me this time!"

"Don't get cocky. You're only jealous that I thrashed you." the handsome Calormen boy said, flipping his head back from his forehead

"That was ages ago!"

"But you've refused to let me fight with my normal sword! Made me fight with these stupid straight swords!" Fakir cried. Edmund jovially put up his hands.

"Now, now. Don't get mad at me. You're not supposed to beat a King. And I can only just beat you now!" Edmund said and Fakir snorted.

"Yeah right! You're the best swordsman I've seen! You're a natural!" Edmund smiled in thanks, then stuck his sword in the ground and pulled off the heavy chain mail and pulled on a crushed velvet tunic that was slung carelessly over the fence.

"Aren't you meant to be getting ready for those Archenland ladies who are joining the guests?" Fakir said, doing the same as Edmund. Edmund grimaced,

"Yeah. Their meant to be famed for their beauty." He turned to Fakir "Is it just me, or is Peter trying to marry me off?" Fakir laughed.

"Well, there are all ways beauties around him, he merely wants you to try and make an effort so they'd stop bothering him!" Edmund smiled.

"Most guys would kill to be in his position! He's King and he's got loads of girls around him!"

"Ah!" Fakir put on his sage voice "There may be many beauties, but there is only one for him!" he gestured to where a pretty Calormen girl sat cross legged in the gardin, expertly painting a rose. Fakir and Edmund watched her for a moment.

"You know, personnaly I don't understand what he sees in her." Fakir said.

"Well she is you sister."

"You've got a point there." Fakir said. The boys smiled and walked on, turning a corner to the front of Cair Paravel. Standing in the driveway was the royal retinue, headed by Edmund's siblings: King Peter, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy, all dressed in sumptuous clothing and crowns. Peter glanced at where Edmund was standing and his expression hardened and he glared at Edmund.

"I think I should go." Fakir said, then hastily beat a retreat. Edmund sighed, then braced himself and squeezed himself through the crowd to stand next to Peter.

"Where were you!" Peter hissed, his eyes murderous.

"I was training. Look, I'm not late. They're not even here yet!" Edmund protested as a faun servant gentley clasped a cloak around his neck and placed a silver crown upon his head.

"That is not the point! The point is that yet again you are ignoring your duties!" Peter hissed and would have continued had not four horses appear from around the corner. Immdeadiately Peter straightened up and put on his 'King' face. As Edmund turned to look at the horses he wondered what had happened to Peter. He was turning into a control freak. He was no longer the boy who had come through the wardrobe with him and the rest of them. Edmund looked at his eldest sister, Susan, who was smiling prettily and politely; the perfect Queen. He glanced back at Lucy who had her hand on a golden brooch on her belt, a brooch in the shape of a lion: Aslan. Edmund looked back at the Archenland ladies. He was the only one who still thought about home. He still wanted one day to go back. He sighed and let the thoughts out of his mind. He looked properly at the figures on the horses. The first figure was their father; a portly gentleman in black robes which he had obviously thought made him look important and mysterious. Behind him on a dappled horse sat a girl in gold and forest green. She had blonde hair that curled down her back and beautiful olive green eyes. She was every bit as beautiful as the rumours had said, if not more. Behind her on a grey and black horse sat a girl in silver and spring water. Her black curls where lifted atop her head, where they spilled down her shoulders. Her ice blue eyes were framed by a black fringe. She was as stunning as her elder sister. Behind her on a chestnut charger sat a disappointingly unremarkable girl in bronze and an orange the colour of laughter. Her soft brown curls framed her face in a bored manner, her eyes; the colour of gold coins blinked in their too large settings, her nose was too sweet and soft for the rest of her angular, defined face. She was, Edmund decided, almost ugly. The man dismounted and helped down the eldest girl. She smiled at curtsied at Peter, who smiled back in return and helped down the second sister. Edmund smiled and stepped forward and held out his hand to help down the third sister. The girl smiled and Edmund immediately rethought. No one could describe a girl with a smile like that as ugly. No, she may not be beautiful, but she wasn't ugly. The girl took his hand and jumped happily down from her horse. The man smiled as Peter directed him towards the entrance.

"Welcome, Lord Peringal."

"Why thank you, your majesty. Again, I must thank you for inviting us to join such a prestigious party!" Peter inclined his head and nodded to the minotaur sentries, who opened the impressive oak doors to the castle.

"Ah, wait a little, your majesty. First I must introduce you to my lovely daughters." Lord Peringal said and gently took the arm of the eldest sister.

"My eldest daughter, Lady Serena" Serena dropped an elegant curtsy, her olive eyes fixed on Peter. Peter and Edmund bowed slightly and Lucy and Susan both curtsied slightly. Lord Peringal moved on to the middle sister.

"My middle child, Lady Miriam" Lady Miriam curtsied, her eyes gently smiling at Edmund. He bowed stiffly in reply. Lord Peringal then moved on the youngest sister.

"This is my youngest, Lady Cora" Cora smiled happily and dropped a curtsy that was definitely not the most elegant curtsy Edmund had ever seen, but it was certainly the happiest he had ever seen.

"I welcome you and your daughters, Lord Peringal." Peter said, before he finally managed to move Lord Peringal inside.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

Miriam strode along the marble corridors, acting like the castle was already hers. Behind her trailed the empty headed Serena and the giggly Cora. She pushed open the door to her room which she had been shown to earlier. Inside were her and her sisters trunks. She motioned her sisters inside, then closed the door. She turned and looked over Serena, ignoring the plain Cora.

"Now Serena, we have to make you look beautiful. Remember you want to make Peter fall in love with you." She told her elder sister, who was idly playing with one of her golden locks.

"Yes, Miriam."

"While I will have to look stunning for that Edmund. For we will both be Queens, and you" she pointed at her youngest sister "Can have a nice castle to live in."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you like it! Oh, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OK, no one has reviewed or anything, but I'm just going to continue in the vain hope some one likes this… Also, the reason I haven't been uploading is because I've been in hospital, so… (So totally not milking that fact for all its worth….)**

**Chapter 2**

Lucy absentmindedly brushed her brown hair in the mirror as a maple tree nymph fussed with a silk gown spread on the bed behind her. She turned

"Mira, do you know if everyone will be there tonight?"

"Yes, milady. The Peringal girls and the Faringdays were the last guests. Oh, but Lord Arthur still isn't here." the nypmh said. Lucy said slightly, then stood up.

"I wish he was. Keep the green dress for when he does, Mira."

"Of course, milady." Mira said, smiling. Lucy shook her shoulders, then admired the dress on the bed.

"Beautiful." she stepped forward and held it against her, then looked up at Mira, her eyes full of mischief.

"Are you sure Sir Ivar didn't mean to send this to Susan, not me?" she said and Mira rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Don't worry, Susan received one too." Mira said and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Of course. I wonder which one she promised to wear." Lucy said, as she pulled on the dress Ivar had sent her and asked she wore on the first night of celebrations. Lucy liked Ivar. He was the only one of the Daroon family that didn't think the world of themselves. Ivar was one of Lucy's best friends, even if he was a little solemn.

"I think she's wearing one she had made." Mira said, as she sorted through Lucy's jewellery, preparing them for the young queen. Lucy giggled as she pulled on the purple dress. She shook out her hair, then glanced in the mirror. She smiled. Ivar had chosen well. The skirt was light and floaty, embroidered with little flowers in a darker purple stitch, the bodice was panelled and the sleeves were made of gossamer and where see through and floated around her. She gave an experimental twirl and giggled as the skirt whirled around her and her sleeves floated. She picked up a purple ribbon from her dressing table and took a section of her hair and tied it up.

"There. I'm ready." she said.

"But! You haven't any jewels! You're hair!" Mira protested.

"What about my hair?"

"It's a mess! I haven't styled it, and I had the perfect style!"

"Don't worry. No one will be looking at me. Everyone will be looking at Susan and Serina and Miriam Peringal." Lucy said. She turned to her maid "You know, I think it will be the first ball Susan won't be stared at by everyone in the room!" she mused and the nypmh sighed.

"No. they'll be staring at you, because you're hair is a mess. Now go and wait for your sister." she said and ushered Lucy out the room. She then grabbed hold of Lucy's arm.

"And if you ruin that dress I will never talk to you again. Understood?"

"Don't worry Mira." Lucy giggled and she slipped out the door.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

Cora waited patiently as Miriam yet again straightened her fringe, then re-adjusted her bodice. She turned to Serena.

"This low, or is it too low?" she asked. The blonde girl slipped out of her pleasant reverie and looked at her sister.

"For Edmund?" she asked. Miriam sighed.

"Well of course!"

"A little too low. Here." Serena moved over and adjusted her sister's dress. She stepped back and admired her. She wore a silver, sleeveless, muslin dress. From the bodice three strans of pearls at each shoulder lay decoratively over Miriam's white skin. The pearls were woven into the bodice and encircled her slim waist. From her waist, scraps of silver muslin and gossamer floated around her. Her hair was up and interwoven with strands of pearls. She looked simply stunning.

"Perfect." Serena pronounced. Miriam surveyed the golden-haired child. Serena's dress was made of gold satin with a plain, sarsnet bodice. The sleeves where light gossamer puffs at the shoulders, trimmed with gold beading. Serena's skirt was full and covered by a light gossamer layer and trimmed with gold beading. Her hair floated around her, kept back from her eyes with gold beading. Overall she looked like a princess.

"Beautiful. As all ways." Miriam said. The girl smiled. "We'll have the two boys easily." Serena smiled back, blissfully unaware of what her sister really wanted. Miriam turned to Cora, her face cold. Cora wore a patterned bronze dress that shimmered when she moved. "You look acceptable." Miriam said, then swept past her. Serena followed, blissfully imagining herself as a princess with Peter deeply in love with her. Cora rolled her eyes.

"Why thank you Miriram dear. You could have at least lied and said I looked pretty." Cora said under her breath, before she followed her prettier sisters. As she walked along the marble corridors she bit her lip. She hated balls. She loved dancing and she loved all the people, but she hated being in her sisters shadow. She knew she wasn't as pretty as her sisters, but no one bothered to look beyond that. Everyone judged her against her sisters, then didn't bother to look behind her plain exterior. Cora looked up in time to collide heavily with a handsome boy as he came down the other way. She stumbled and he placed his arm in front of her waist so she didn't fall.

"Careful." he said and Cora turned and nearly died with embarrassment as she saw she had fallen, literally, into the arms of King Edmund. She stood up

"Sorry!" she apologised and he smiled, then frowned.

"Oh. I've ruined your dress!" he said and Cora looked down to see that her dress was ripped right across her waist, revealing her white underdress. Cora blushed, mortified. Edmund winced as he saw her blush creep up.

"Don't worry, its my fault. I'll get you one of Lucy's. You're about her size."

"No. No. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Cora said, feeling even more embarrassed as she felt tears well up behind her eyes. This ball was going to be her chance. She was going to smile and dance and get noticed and now it was ruined.

"Don't be stupid. Come on." He took her arm and began to lead her down a corridor.

"No!" Cora said. Miriram would kill her! Edmund was meant to be in the ball admiring Miriam, not talking to her. "Don't worry about me. I'll just change."

"Stop it. I ruined your dress and now you're being too nice to me. Come on." he then walked down the corridor and Cora followed him, miserably.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

Edmund examined the panelling as Lady Cora changed behind a screen behind him. He knew he didn't have to face the wall, but he somehow felt better about it. He heard a rustle of fabric.

"I'm done." Edmund turned and smiled at Cora. She was wearing one of Lucy's old dresses, as she was slightly thinner than Lucy, even though she was a year older. It had a light blue bodice that had a middle section of cream, a light blue skirt that had a middle panel of cream and little cap sleeves of light blue that had floaty sleeves of cream.

"You look lovely." he said and he meant it. She might not match up to the beauty of his sisters, but she was a nice girl and that smile made her look pretty. She shrugged.

"You don't have to lie. I know I only look plain." she said. Edmund frowned.

"Don't be so mean on yourself!"

"But it's the truth." she said simply. Then her smile dropped and she bit her lips.

"Are you sure Lucy won't mind?"

"Of course not. Susan would. No one touches her clothes." Edmund said, smiling.

"We should go back." Cora said, remembering Miriam. Edmund rolled his eyes.

"It won't be anything special. All of these balls are. We're all too busy being diplomatic and polite to have any fun." Edmund complained and walked over to the window and sat down, looking out into the murky twilight. "It's not like they used to be. We used to have the most amazing parties. And we didn't need the fireworks and the ballroom and all the extras. We used to just need our friends, back when Peter wasn't stuck being so kingly. We used to dance on the lawn and the fauns would play for us and Peter would have Lirriantia and Susan would have one of her nicer suitors, maybe Aodh or Aroz, and Lucy would have Arthur and I would have one of the nypmhs, or one of my friends and it would be fun. And no one cared and then we would talk about home and then we would talk about what we were going to do here and every one would have fun." Edmund stood up, angrily. "But now we're having celebrations for winning the war with the northern giants and then we're having everyone for the season and Peter's being all kingy and Susan's being all pretty and polite and, of course, jealous over Serena and Miriam and Lucy's just listening to tales about Aslan and now I don't fit in and-" he turned and blushed. "Sorry. I don't what I'm saying. I'm talking nonsense." he said and Cora smiled.

"Of course." she said. Edmund smiled and inwardly cursed himself. What had got into him? What was he doing saying all that stuff to a girl who was nearly a perfect stranger? By the lion's mane he hadn't even told Fakir some of that stuff! It was something about the way she listened. It made you want to continue. Suddenly the door burst open and Peter came in with Lirriantia. He stopped dead when he saw Edmund and Cora.

"Edmund! What are doing here? You are meant to be at the ball! And you two are alone! That could ruin poor Cora's reputation, you know how some people talk!"

"I could say that about you!" Edmund protested and Peter's mouth flapped open like a fish for a moment as he realised.

"Stop it." Peter said and Edmund folded his arms.

"You better have a good explanation." Edmund said and Peter stepped forward.

"I am telling you off, not the other way round and don't you forget that. I have a perfectly good explanation, you however?"

"Cora slipped I caught her but I ripped her dress in the process. I took her in her to get her a new dress."

"So that's where you have been! I have had gaurds looking for you! _Guards_, Edmund!" Peter hissed and Edmund rolled his eyes.

"You still haven't told me why-" he was interrupted by the door opeing again and Lucy walking in. She stopped when she saw Peter, Lirriantia, Edmund and Cora.

"Oh great! Is Susan going to turn up soon? Then none of the hosts will be there! Brilliant!" Peter yelled and he strode off. Lucy gaped after him, then turned back to Edmund, Lirriantia and Cora. She paused on Cora as she recognised one of her dresses. Edmund noticed her gaze.

"Oh! Long story, but I ruined Cora's dress and I thought you wouldn't mind if I gave her one of yours." he said and Lucy smiled.

"Of course. Now I think we had better get back, or Peter will blow a fuse." Lucy said and she opened her door wide to let Lirriantia out. Cora followed soon afterwards and Edmund and Lucy were about to leave when Lucy suddenly ran over to her dresing table and opened her jewellery box and grabbed a strand of pearls.

"For Susan." she said by way of explanation, before the siblings left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, a little longer than I thought it would be, but hey! Oh well, hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok, now I'm just writing 'cos I have nothing better do, because I am stuck at home… Oh and thank you OlleiPattson for reviewing, it really brightened my day!**

**Chapter 3**

The ballroom looked beautiful, lit by a thousand candles placed high above the dancers heads, in little nooks and crannies, making the ladies glisten and glimmer in the golden light. Tree nypmhs sat on ledges just low the ceiling, talking and throwing down showers of blossom, that fell like a spring wind. Cora smiled as she looked around her, over awed by the granduer. Her smile fell as she saw Miriam advancing towards her, her face furious. The older girl grabbed Cora's arm.

"Where have you been, what are you wearing and why did you come in on Edmund's arm?" Miriam hissed.

"Sorry, Miriam." Cora said, her eyes down, retreating into her shell.

"Good. This was meant to be _my _night. Now don't bother me again." Miriam said, then the girl placed a smile on her face and walked off to find Edmund. Cora stuck out her tongue at her sister's elegant back, then she turned and walked towards where Lucy stood staring at Queen Susan as she sat surrounded by her suitors.

"Your sister is very beautiful." She said and Lucy turned around, surprised. She smiled when she saw Cora.

"Yes. She is."

"Are you jealous?" Cora asked, eyes fixed on Susan as she laughed and tapped one lucky man lightly on the arm with her fan.

"Of course no-" Lucy began then stopped. "A little. But I've learnt to live with it."

"You shouldn't be jealous. You're very pretty yourself." Cora said and the young queen blushed.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled, then she turned and surveyed the ballroom. "Serena and Peter seem to be becoming friends." she said conversationally. Cora's smile slipped slightly, then she turned and looked as the blonde king made her sister smile.

"Yes." Cora said, then looked over to where Miriam was giggling with Edmund, who Cora noticed looked slightly uncomfortable. Lucy looked over to where Cora was looking.

"Miriam looked very disappointed when you didn't turn up at the start." she said.

"Oh I'm sure she wasn't worrying about me. Excuse me." Cora said, then she turned and walked off, her hair falling a little further over her shoulder, covering her face.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

Edmund smiled at the pretty girl who was giggling in front of him. Miriam flicked her hair behind her shoulder, giving Edmund an uninterrupted view of her face.

"The ball is lovely." she said, her eyes shimmering in the candlelight.

"I hope you're enjoying it." Edmund said and she looked down and smiled, then looked up

"Oh I am." she said, softly, her voice caressing every word as they slipped out her beautiful mouth. Edmund looked down at her sparkling eyes and smiled.

"Edmund!" Edmund turned, not noticing a cruel glint of annoyance flicker in Miriam's eyes. Advancing towards him was Aodh, one of Edmund's childhood friends.

"Aodh! I haven't seen you here!" Edmund cried and hugged his friend.

"That's because you have been ignoring your duties." Aodh admonished, then smiled and turned to Miriam.

"And you must be one of the famous Peringal sisters."

"Miriam." she said, curtsying. Aodh bowed to her in return and kissed her proffered hand.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked and Miriam opened her mouth and glanced at Edmund.

"Oh don't wait for him! He hardly ever dances at official balls." Aodh protested, noticing her glance. Edmund smiled ruefully and Miriam smiled and nodded. The pair walked off and joined the swirling mass of dancers in the middle of the floor. Edmund watched them walk off, admiring Miriam. She looked truly stunning, a silver angel in the middle of all the colours, her beauty shining like a beacon in the ballroom. He remembered their conversation. She was obviously intelligent and witty. She truly was the most entrancing lady.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, shorter than I expected, but I suppose that's all right because the one before was longer… Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok, sorry for not writing, but... Things have been a little busy recently and I'm starting now again, so if you have, on the rather improbable chance, been missing this, then it's back! Huzzah!**

**Chapter 4**

Cora pulled her shawl a little tighter as she wandered through the empty corridors. She assumed she was the only one up, as the ball had gone on for longer than most had expected and many people were still in bed, though Cora noticed, as she snuck through the exquisite ballroom, a few had remained in the room, asleep against pillars. She smiled at the servants who were carefully conveying the aristocrats to bed and quickly and quietly exited into the soft morning. She shivered a little in the crisp air, still heavy with dew and sparkling in the weak morning sun. She let out a small sigh and kicked off her shoes and picked them up, her toes wriggling between the grass. She smiled and carried on walking, her skirt hem sucking up the heavy dew. She turned the corner of the castle and stopped in surprise, accidentally letting out a small squeak of surprise. In the middle of the grass was a small fenced off arena, where King Edmund and his friend were fighting bare chested and barefooted, their swords gleaming in the sunlight. Hearing her squeak, the boys turned their heads and their swords returned dully to their sides.

"Ah. Lady Cora." Edmund said, looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." She looked over her shoulder "I'll leave if you want?"

"No. It's all right. I'd prefer to go back to bed and you, my dear, have presented me with the perfect opportunity to leave." The dark skinned boy said, before walking towards the castle. As he passed Cora, he winked

"Fakir, by the way." He said, smiled, and then left. Cora remained where she was and so did Edmund, the boy not quite meeting her eye.

"Um. Sorry. For, er, not being." Edmund looked around him, awkwardly.

"Attired properly? Don't worry. You didn't think anyone would be awake. It's my fault really." Cora said and Edmund frowned

"No! It's my fault! I should know we have guests." Edmund said. As he didn't have a sheath for his sword, he stuck it in the ground then walked over to her. They started walking. She looked at him.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No. I'm used to it. Anyway, it was much colder in England." He said, without meaning to. When he realised what he had said he winced and silently cursed himself.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"What's there to be sorry for? If you miss home that much you should talk about it." She said. Edmund looked at her.

"How did you know it was home?"

"It was the way you said it." She replied and he looked at her with respect, before turning away.

"They don't understand. My siblings. They came through with me, yet they don't plan to go back anymore! Sometimes when I do bring it up they say they would like to, but they don't plan to. Not anymore. Maybe it because…" he trailed off and it fell in a comforting, listening silence that he wished he could make. He looked at her and said, almost jokily

"How do you make me tell you these things?" she shrugged.

"It's a gift." There was a sound from inside the castle and they turned to look. Cora looked down.

"I should be getting back. Miriam and Serena will want me to do their hair." She said eyes on the grass.

"You do their hair?

"Every day. It's the only thing I'm good at." She said and shrugged apologetically. He looked at her quizzically.

"Stop being so hard on yourself. You're better than you think you are." He said and she smiled, before she turned and walked away. He watched her go; she could feel his eyes on her back. She closed her eyes, trying to forget how handsome he was. He was Miriam's. She had no claim. And anyway. Who would want her?

_x__~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

Edmund slipped the silken shirt over his head and ran his hand through his hair. She was odd, Cora, he thought as he remembered her smile as he told her about home. He wondered how she could stand him. He wasn't known for being the friendliest person. But already he knew she was a dear and trusted friend. He shrugged, then tied on his sword belt and opened his door. As he walked down the corridor, her heard the rustle of long skirts and turned to see the three sisters walking like angels down the stone corridor. He smiled at them and Miriam smiled, her smile lighting up her face like the moon in the sky; with a graceful light.

"Hello, my lord." she said, bowing her head in greeting. Edmund offered her the same greeting and smiles at the other girls. Serena smiled dreamily and airily, while Cora's smile burst over her like sunshine. Edmund felt his mouth twitch into an even broader smile at her contagious smile. Turning his attention back to the beautiful middle sister, he said

"I trust you had a lovely night last night?"

"Of course, my lord. How could I not in a place such as here?" she said, her eyes round and gorgeous. Edmund shrugged.

"It is wonderful, isn't it?" he said, but he could feel the words turn sour in his mouth as he knew that he didn't mean it the way it was said. He felt Cora's eyes on the back of his head and he wondered if she knew it was a lie. Miriam laughed

"How could there be a prettier place than this?" she asked, gesturing around her and Edmund smiled, but didn't answer not wanting to lie again. He was saved from an answer, by the arrival of Lucy and Peter. Edmund smiled at his youngest sister and she smiled, then giggled slightly, pointed to Peter and mimed that he was in an angry mood. Edmund rolled his eyes and he saw Miriam giggle slightly beside him. He frowned slightly. It was his and Lucy's joke and having someone else laughing at it seemed wrong. Serena ditatched herself from Miriam and drifted dreamily over to Peter, latched herself onto his arm and started walking off with him towards the banqueting hall, talking to him in her enchanting whisper that seemed better suited to a fairy. Edmund then offered his arm to Miriam and the beautiful girl elegantly placed her long, slender, white arm down the length of his, before slipping it round so they were intertwined. They walked off and Edmund was glad to see Lucy start talking to Cora. It was odd, but he was glad that Cora wasn't left alone and by herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok, sorry for not writing, again. But thanks to both OlleiPattson and ChocolatSugar for reviewing!**

**Chapter 5**

Lirriantia drew one last flick of golden hair and looked down at the watercolour painting soaking into the white paper. It showed Peter, his head slightly turned, golden crown half falling off, bathed in starlight, lying on the ground watching the stars. She still remembered that night. Back when he still loved her. She closed her eyes and pressed the picture close to her chest. She sighed, then took the painting away, screwed it up and threw it away. She watched it blow away, when a foot landed on it. Lirriantia looked up, startled. A gorgeous girl with black hair smiled cruelly and picked it up.

"Pretty drawing. My name's Miriam." She said, her eyes cruel. Lirriantia scrambled up from the ground and held her hand out for her painting

"Can I have that back please?"

"Why?" Miriam unfolded it and smirked "He can't ever be yours. Do you know why?" She began to rip it up.

"Because of that." she lifted her hand and traced the ugly scar running down one side of Lirriantia's face. The girl flinched and Miriam sniggered.

"And because you're ugly. And stupid. And worthless." she carried on ripping the painting, ripping up Lirriantia's hopes and soul.

"And because why would anyone choose you, when they could choose my sister?" Miriam giggled, then held out the shreds of the painting.

"There. You can have it back now." she dropped them into Lirriantia's open hand and stalked off. The Calormen girl stared at the shreds of paper, then sank to her knees, soft tears running down her cheeks.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

Cora sat on the balcony, her legs hanging over the side. She turned her head to see Edmund come out onto the terrace. He smiled and came over to her, sitting so his back was to the view, as if they were in a love seat.

"Hey." he said. She smiled, then turned back to the view. As far as the eye could see was a stretch of blue glinting with a thousand diamonds, frothing like a hungry dog, rippling with the movement of fish and water nymphs. The balcony she was sitting on hung precariously over the edge, dropping down onto the greyish white cliffs that fringed the sea.

"What's England like?" She asked, the word foreign sounding in her mouth. Edmund turned and looked at the view.

"Different." he frowned. "But I suppose not so. There's a place called Dover. It's got these cliffs" he pointed to the white cliffs, his face lighting up. "They're beautiful and really famous! England's an island you see and when you go somewhere, it's the last thing you see of England, these huge white mammoth cliffs." he smiled and she smiled too, trying to imagine them.

"But that's just Dover! Most of England's green! It's a patchwork quilt, light green hemmed in by dark green hedges and then there's the cities!" he said and she frowned

"What?"

"The cities! There's nothing like them in Narnia. Think of Tashbaan in Calormen. They're like that, except ten times dirtier and more crowded and less pretty and more grey. And they're got these things called motorcars, which are like carriages, except horseless and… it sounds horrible, until you've lived in one. Then you can't help loving them." he smiles, then his smile slips.

"I used to live in one. The biggest one in England, London. Except. I had to leave. Because there's this war on. And its worse than anything in Narnia." he looked at her earnestly and she looked at him, her eyes welcoming.

"There are these things. They're called bombs. And they explode and they kill so many people. And they destroy houses. And everything. And so we were evacuated." He looked down, his heart aching. And suddenly two arms came around him and Cora was hugging him. Edmund smiled and leaned his head against her shoulder.

"Do you know what the worst thing is?" he said and he felt her shake her head.

"I was being selfish and stupid and I barely said goodbye to my mother. And I don't even know if she's alive." He felt one of her hands gently and comfortingly stroke his arm.

"WHy don't you go back?" she asked

"I don't know how. We came here by accident and now I don't know how to get back." he said. He closed his eyes.

"I don't even know if I can get back."

"Of course you will" she said, her hand still comfortingly rubbing his shoulder. Suddenly the door opened and Lucy came out. She looked at the scene, shrugged and came and sat beside Cora. She turned to the elder girl.

"Why's Edmund crying?"

"I'm not crying." Edmund said, eyes still closed, not breaking the hug. Lucy rolled her eyes

"Fine. Why's is Edmund _nearly _crying?"

"He told me about England." Cora said, unwrapping one arm. Lucy smiled and looked sad."Oh." She looked down. "I think I need a hug now." she said, jokily. Cora smiled, and unattached herself from Edmund and hugged Lucy instead. Edmund raised his head

"Oi!" he protested and Cora giggled and slipped one arm around him.

"There, happy, your majesties?" she said and Edmund and Lucy laughed and shrugged out of the hug at the same time.

"Oh, Eddy, Peter wants you in the Great Hall." Lucy said. Edmund groaned.

"Do I have to? Can't I just say I was hugging Cora instead?" Lucy giggled

"Somehow, I don't think he'll take that as an adequate response." she said. Edmund wrinkled his nose, then stood and walked off. Lucy remained where she was. When Edmund was out of earshot, she turned to Cora

"I don't think Eddy's talked about England to anyone for ages." Lucy said, her voice awe-struck. Cora smiled

"I make people talk. Because I listen." she said and Lucy smiled

"I like you!" Lucy said, smiling. Cora smiled and giggled

"Why thank you, my lady."

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

Edmund pushed open one of the great oaken doors of the Great Hall and he slipped in. he pushed it behind him and it shuddered to a close. Peter turned and smiled, his face grim the smile not reaching his eyes.

"Edmund."

"Pete." Edmund said, using Peter's nickname and he could see his brother blink as Edmund crossed the floor and stood closer to the High King.

"Look Edmund, I know you're still young, but. You need to remember you're a king!-" Peter began and Edmund rolled his eyes

"Oh by the lion's mane, Pete!"

"This is serious. One of the servants saw you walking with Cora in the gardens, wearing apparently just trousers!" Peter said.

"Ah." Edmund said, looking down.

"Edmund!" Peter said "Do you want to ruin her reputation?"

"Oh come on, Peter!" Edmund said. "She's Cora! She'll charm anyone!" he turned and walked off.

"Edmund." Peter said and Edmund turned.

"People don't look beyond the surface. They'll see a girl who isn't as pretty as her sisters trying to take a king. And they'll form opinions."

"But!" edmund said.

"I know its not true, Ed. But it's what people will see." Peter said and Edmund looked down.

"Fine. But she'll still be my friend."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey, hope you like it. Turned out somewhat differently to what I imagined, but that's cool! Please review!**


End file.
